


Let’s cause a little trouble

by blackberryjimin (M16)



Series: Fictions of my Blood, Sweat & Tears [2]
Category: Halsey (Musician), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Fraternity, Alternate Universe - Sorority, Artist!Halsey, Bruh I cant, Dancer Park Jimin (BTS), F/M, Fratboys!BTS, Halmin, Halmin Fanfiction, Halsey - Freeform, I wrote this to please myself, M/M, bts - Freeform, jimin - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:33:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26700727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/M16/pseuds/blackberryjimin
Summary: "Forever cursed in love are the observant; forever a slave to the details."Or a story that narrates a time when Jimin, a famous fratboy on campus, saw a breathtaking painting of himself featured in their university's art exhibition and knew that he had to find out who the painter was.
Relationships: Ashley Frangipane | Halsey/Park Jimin (BTS), Jeon Jungkook/Kim Taehyung | V, Jeon Jungkook/Park Jimin, Kim Namjoon | RM/Kim Seokjin | Jin, Kim Seokjin | Jin/Min Yoongi | Suga
Series: Fictions of my Blood, Sweat & Tears [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2013070
Comments: 4
Kudos: 7





	1. άλφα

**Author's Note:**

> This Halmin fic is entirely self-indulgent. Yes, I'm perfectly aware they're just friends but they look good together (!!!) And the rest are just funny broships to me. 
> 
> This random inspiration hit me when two of Halsey's songs were recently added to Jimin's Youtube playlist (even in his Spotify; I swear he has a soft spot for her)

“Ah, I’m so tired!” Jimin exclaimed, taking a seat in one of the many benches scattered around the university campus. He placed his bag on his lap and moved to the side to give some space for another guy trailing behind him.

“Jungkook, you should take a seat too. I bet you’re also tired from all that walking under the sun.” He scooted over and patted the area next to him with a smile.

Jeon Jungkook, the guy who was wearing a neutral expression on his face, nodded and sat beside him before looking up at the sky, shielding his eyes from the scorching hot sun. Thinking about it now, he couldn’t help but notice the huge differences between America and Korea such as the weather, the people, the city landscapes and the buildings. It was always breezy and cloudy back in their country, decently hot but still windy whenever it was summer, but America may as well be called “hell” because it was just _literally_ hot and there always seem to be busy people everywhere. Lots and lots of skyscrapers and restaurants surround their university which attract teenagers to hang and chill around.

He’s starting to regret going abroad because he wanted the peaceful life back at home.

Jimin noticed the small frown on the younger boy’s mouth, almond eyes following the beads of sweat sliding in the sides of the younger’s temples down to his cheek, then to his neck. It worries him a little because it’s bad to let one’s sweat dry up over time, so they will have to hurry and get this university tour over and done with. The sooner, the better.

“This extremely hot weather makes me want to go out for a swim or crave a cold drink.” Jimin huffed at the extreme weather. “Say, a cola?”

It was only then that he noticed that his sudden attempt at a conversation snapped Jungkook back to reality. _What was going on in his head?_

He nudged him playfully. “Hey, are you thinking about food?”

Jungkook groaned and shifted in his seat. “Not really, but now that hyung mentioned it, I _am_ hungry.”

“Did you skip breakfast? Were you up playing video games yet _again_?” Jimin squinted his eyes at him to come off as intimidating, but he knew he's just going to fail.

“I didn’t stay up because you were nagging at me through the phone to sleep early!”

“I was only looking out for you. Be grateful, you brat.” He shot offhandedly. Loud laughter came next upon seeing Jungkook glaring at him (with no actual heat behind it).

“ _You should be grateful I answered your call in the first place._ ” Jungkook mumbled and lightly kicked a lone pebble from the ground. He was so into the phone game last night as well, when all of a sudden his hyung’s caller ID showed up on the screen and ruined the momentum he was building for his win.

The snarky comment fortunately slipped right past Jimin, who began unfolding the piece of paper in his hands once more. It revealed a university map that he printed just for their tour today. He had to show the younger guy around the place so he can adapt faster and do well with things.

It was only the second day of the first week of university, and freshmen students usually only have light classes during this week so they could get accustomed to the new surroundings and the different educational system. Jungkook, the youngest in their clique, skipped the orientation the day before, just like the old times, which earned him an earful from him earlier this morning. The kid never did like school, but he needed to earn credentials if he wanted to reach his dreams. Jimin knows that too well.

It’s a fortunate thing that two years ago, he had Namjoon and Hoseok attend the freshmen orientation with him. Back then, the event went well and the dean of their department, a man in his late-forties welcomed their new batch of freshmen, talked about the history of their University devoted to the Arts, and the accreditations their department had acquired over the years with the help of all the capable staff. The students could surely rely on them and ask for help if they ever need to. There was also a video presentation that showed old student pictures of the well-known graduates today, who also spent their time studying and training in the very same place that they’re walking on.

It made the students proud of themselves for getting admitted, especially Hoseok who couldn’t wait to check their department building and discover everything about it. Despite the endless talk about the dancing skills of this and that person, Jimin willingly ventured the place with the two blokes and had a surprisingly great time alternately taking pictures of themselves in the halls. They probably looked stupid to others, but what matters is that they had fun, right?

Today, he had to call Jungkook and patiently wait for him to answer his phone so they could meet up and he could show the kid around their uni. Taehyung was supposedly the one to accompany Jungkook today, but he was busy with personal matters so he had to fill the position. Not that he minded. It kind of _overwhelms_ him, if anything, because their Kookie was finally in uni like the rest of them; time is flying by so fast he’s afraid he won’t be able to keep up.

Jimin nibbled on his lower lip and tried to identify where they currently are in the campus. He doesn’t have the place memorized like the back of his hand despite his third year of staying partly because of the demanding school work and frat duties. 

_Yeah, it sucks when he says it like that._

“Let’s see… We finished checking out the university library, theatre and park, the study halls, we passed by the dormitories just a while ago, other courses’ buildings, and almost everything else… oh, except the university cafeteria!”

_The cafeteria?_

All mindless thoughts in Jungkook’s head vanished in a second. He eagerly stood up and swung his duffel bag over his shoulder, thoughts of having some ice cream to parch his dried throat becoming top priority at the moment.

“Let’s go, Jimin-hyung. What are we waiting for?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a short introduction to establish the setting and all. We’ll meet the rest of the boys in the next one :)
> 
> I've been a fan of Halsey way before she got famous and the first time I discovered Bangtan was during the Fake Love era; I only jammed to the song but didn't care enough to find out who they were back then.


	2. βήτα

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry if I left such a cliffhanger last time; I got real busy and I'm still trying to figure out what to do with the story. I hope you guys enjoy what I come up with tho c:

“Jimin-hyung, are there always a lot of people near the university cafeteria? I wonder why they’re huddling over there.” Jungkook clutched Jimin’s shirt and let him take the lead. The people were mostly guys who looked intrigued over something, which made him more curious.

“I have no idea.” Jimin frown­ed, intending to ignore the commotion and just go straight to the entrance of the cafeteria. He could really drink a cherry cola right now; the rest could wait.

“Oh, look! There’s Jungkook and Jimin! HEY!”

“Wait a minute, Hobi!”

“Hoseok hasn’t changed that much over the summer, huh? He still acts like the overly energetic school girl that he is.”

Insert some audible laughter and claps.

Jimin immediately recognized the loud voice that called out their names, making him turn around and see Hoseok running towards them while holding a drink in the brink of spilling in one hand. What was surprising though, is that almost all of their friends were there trailing after him. Were they roaming around the university as well? Why didn’t they inform them?

The blonde jumped at Jimin and they almost fell, were it not for Jungkook catching them and supporting their weight in time.

“Hoseok-hyung!” He scolded, prompting him to get off of Jimin. “Your drink almost spilled!”

Hoseok slowly and carefully got off of Jimin, wide smile as bright as the sunshine while he rubbed the back of his neck. “Hehe~ Sorry! I just got excited when I saw the both of you!”

“Yah, that was dangerous!” Taehyung exclaimed once he caught up like the rest of them. “I swear one of us will get a cardiac arrest one day worrying for you and the things that you do.”

Jimin just laughed at Taehyung’s facial expression and shook his head. “It’s okay. We’re all used to Hoseok-hyung’s antics by now, anyway. What are you guys doing here? You didn’t tell us most of you were going to roam around the campus!”

Hoseok made a slurping noise as he drank the content of the plastic cup he’s holding, growing alarmed at the question. He slightly widened his eyes at Namjoon, giving him a signal to step up and think of an answer that won’t give their intention away. After all, he was the one who asked the rest of them to leave out Jimin and Jungkook in their plans so that they can spend time setting up their booth for the orientation day while thinking if their youngest should join the fraternity so early.

_(“He’s bound to join at one point, anyway. Plus, we’re all brothers here right?”)_

_(“But he’s too young, and he’s our group’s baby!”)_

_(Knowing Jungkook, he’ll be able to enter so easily though. It’s just how he is.)_

_(Ugh. I guess you’re right.)_

Namjoon then fixed his glasses and stayed composed, wondering why he is always the one who saves their asses from the troubles that their group signs up for.

“We just coincidentally saw each other at some place in the campus and it wasn’t really intentional meeting up here.” He said, dimples showing on his cheeks. “Are you already finished touring Jungkook around, Jimin-ah?”

Jimin shook his head no, cautiously standing in the side to make way for others who want to enter the cafeteria. “Not yet, actually. There seems to be some kind of gathering near there though.” he pointed out. Now being able to look properly at that crowded area, and the eye-catching banner with certain symbols on it, finally made him understand why the rest of the gang were here.

Jungkook’s brows furrowed. They were Greek symbols on the banners; it was like—

“Ah, that.” Namjoon nodded and stood up straighter. Time to break the news to the kid. “It’s actually rush week right now, which is why a lot of men are there signing up some form of sheets I didn’t bother looking at.” _Well, since he’s already a member in one of them._

“Rush week?” Their youngest asked, already getting the itch of wanting to go over there and know everything about this thing Namjoon is talking about.

“Uh, rush week is a seven-day long event held by various fraternities of the university where they give out forms or sheets for those who are interested to join them. If you fill those out, then you basically become a “rush”. There are lots of fraternities around that also holds events like this.”

The rest of the boys couldn’t really stop Jungkook’s curiosity when the boy went to take a closer look at the commotion this “rush week” was causing. Normally, he wouldn’t trade food for anything, but for some reason, his instinct was telling him to check what was going on.

The rest of the boys all gave one another worried glances at what was coming.

“Hello, welcome to Alpha Delt— Jungkook?!” A voice made them halt, and Jungkook’s eyes widened once his eyes landed on Jin sitting in one of the booths.

“Jin-hyung!” He gasped. “What are you doing there?”

Jin looked at Namjoon animatedly talking with the others. It seems like they all weren’t expecting Jungkook to find out about this so early, so he pursed his lips before answering. “I’m here accepting sheets filled out and turned in by the younger students who want to join.”

The answer made Jungkook even more surprised. “You mean, you’re from one of the fraternities here?”

“Yeah, I am.” He declared, searching for a certain someone over the heads of the people walking around. “Your Suga-hyung is actually the Vice President of Alpha Delta Order.”

“Really?!” Jungkook gasped and eagerly moved closer to the forms. “Are you and Suga-hyung the only members I know in your group? What’s written on these sheets?”

Jin looked at his interested face and thought about it. Every one of them except him, is a member, but it was too early to let him know. “Well, they'll be asking for the basic details about you, mostly. And your contact information so they can inform you about the rush schedule that they’ll hold next week. You can also try and befriend the brothers to see if you’ll get along with them. I know most of the members in my fraternity as I am something like a representative of the group. I decided to join them right when I entered university.”

“What’s in it for you?” Jungkook was already taking a look at the forms of Alpha Delta Order. The others had no choice but to follow him closer since they’re already there; might as well go and see what their youngest will do about the situation.

“Well, there are lots of advantages if you join this frat if you’d ask me. We own a huge house, a pool, we host parties, donate to charities, do some fundraising for a good cause, play sports. Not to be biased but, everyone tries to join our fraternity because we’re truly the best in here.”

“Well, aren’t there rumors about fraternities hurting their members or something? What do you call that again?”

“I think it’s _“hazing”_ that you’re talking about, Kookie. A part of the initiation process.” Hoseok supplied, also getting a form to check if there are unnecessary information that their fraternity is asking for. “I heard that people get hospitalized because of it, or even worse, die from it.”

“Woah, that’s dangerous.” The youngest immediately looked at Jin, silently asking for a verification.

Jin cleared his throat and maintained his composure. He’s starting to pick up what the other members were doing by giving subtle answers themselves. “Well, Alpha Delta Order doesn’t do hazings, that’s for sure. They use an alternative way for rushes. What you probably don't realize, on the outside looking in, is that the fraternity we intend to join actually stands for centuries-old values and traditions that they will impart to us through initiation, which is a later stage in joining. And since they got the title of being the _best_ frat, surely they intend to keep it that way. Jooheon, here,” he gestured to the orange-haired guy behind him who waved at them with a smile, “is a close friend of the current president of the frat. We joined around the same time.”

“Weren’t you nervous about joining? I mean, there’s gotta be some _secret_ this fraternity is hiding.” Namjoon asked, skeptical for once. Though it was for show, just so they can inform and observe what Jungkook thinks of this at the same time.

Jin just speaks so highly of the fraternity that Jungkook himself couldn’t help but feel that something must at least be flawed.

“Not really. A certain sunbae is a member and has been for the past two years. He’s also doing well in academic studies and sports so...” Jin hummed, not knowing how to explain further. “I mean, you’re _right_ , there’s got to be some secret only known among the brothers but I don’t think they’re harmful since my sunbae stayed and still seems to be doing well. We are, too.”

“Which reminds me, Jungkook, you should join too.”

They all turned to the owner of the voice, the one who just arrived; Min Yoongi, the Vice President of the fraternity.

His statement resounded to everyone else’s ears, especially to Jimin whose eyes widened as he stared at Suga like he just personally offended him. He _almost_ wanted to drag Jungkook away from the place because he didn’t want anything to happen to the kid and get him involved without him thinking real hard about this decision. Despite the rest of them in the fraternity, he wanted the boy to decide for himself rather than being coaxed by them.

Jungkook stared at his hyung with a raised eyebrow, not understanding what he’s trying to do. “Should I? Am I gonna have fun in there?”

Suga smirked and looked like he expected that exact question coming out from Jungkook’s mouth. “For starters, we own a clubhouse in the Greek row behind the university where our _own pool_ is located, and only the brothers and our friends can use it. It was sponsored by a contact who was a former graduate of the university and a member. We can use it whenever the hell we want, unlike the university pool which closes down once school hours are over. Oh, and a packed gaming room, for your information.”

Taehyung mentally screamed because he just knew that Jungkook was already _sold_ , just by hearing that. 

It looks like he’s going to be their brother by the end of the year in any way that there is.

“Any time? Are you sure of that?” Jungkook asked again, keeping a somewhat straight face even though there’s that bubbling excitement in the pit of his stomach.

“The fraternity owns it, so.” Suga simply shrugged, knowing that he just gained the upper hand. He’s going to have an enjoyable time with the rest of the brothers, just like the old times, in the upcoming years and he was truly _pleased_.

Jungkook finally understood what his hyung was actually trying to say here. They had a pool and a gaming room that’s for sure not cheap— he had no reason not to join Suga and Jin in this fraternity. He slowly lifted a hand up to reach out for a form, but Jimin prevented him from doing so.

“Jungkook, are you sure of this?” he asked, worry laced in his voice.

He stared at him in confusion. “Why not? Jin and Suga-hyung are in the fraternity and they look like they’re doing good and having fun. I can turn to them if something’s wrong.”

Jimin fiddled with his fingers and eyed the other members, wondering if he should tell him all of them are actually members. “U-uh, it’s- I don’t want anything dangerous happening to you, and you don’t know what this fraternity does. I just want you to be careful and sure of your decision, that’s all.” he said, his voice growing small as he explained. Was his reason too shallow? Is he worrying over nothing?

They all knew Jungkook can handle himself, and it would certainly be nice if they can all spend time together in the fraternity to bond like real brothers, but Jungkook is just a freshman. It would be better if he spend his first year adjusting to the college workload and environment, having fun with his mates and being carefree instead of being holed up with frat duties he wasn’t ready for.

After a moment of silence, Namjoon made a humming noise and stood beside Jimin. “Even though I am excited over having fraternity-related friends, I agree with Jimin-ah you know. Maybe you shouldn’t be so drastic, Jungkook. It’s only the second day of rush week and you can think this through for the remaining days.”

“Well, they have a choice of backing out if they didn’t feel like joining later right?” Taehyung stated, crossing his arms over his broad chest.

Jungkook understood that they only meant well but he has the two oldest hyungs with him, who are mostly level-headed and wise people. Plus, he gets to swim and play anytime which are the only driving forces that can get him through attending university overseas in the first place. He’s here to fulfill his dream, and joining also meant more chances of him doing exactly that with the connections and experience that he will gain through this.

Jin knew that Jungkook was interested but he also understood his worrying brothers. Maybe he could do something about it to justify things. 

“The Alpha Delta Order focuses on sports events. As you can see in the banner, our colors are purple and silver, so all of the brothers’ letterman jackets have the same color and bears the same symbol; a crest with a silver sword in a purple shaded background. Extracurricular activities are things that we love doing in the summer and we’re very committed to being active.”

“We’re also a social fraternity which hosts the wildest, most fun parties in the university especially the term-ender one. This could improve Jungkook’s pathetic skills at socializing.” Suga chuckled at Jungkook’s now sour expression.

“I don’t care about the parties, I just want to play games after classes.” He shot with a tone of finality, successfully getting a blank form this time and starting to fill out what was asked of him.

“Are you 100% sure about joining by now?” Suga asked the younger kid again, hands in his pockets as he stood proudly behind the table of their booth.

“Since when did you care about my well-being, hyung?”

Suga’s face instantly turned nonchalant upon hearing it. “I don’t.”

They all burst into giggles and chatted as their youngest diligently filled out a form. Things were already starting to pick up the second day of the new semester, and they can’t wait to see what the year has in store for them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts on this so far? Please leave kudos and comments to let me know what you think!
> 
> IG @blackberryjimin (I follow back)


End file.
